Extra! Extra! Read All About It!
by Lillypilly
Summary: Tristan and Rory happy together. Or are they? Tristan's behind the camera once again except this time there's a new leading lady. My follow-up to The Pros & Cons of Door Knocking.


Hey guys! This is my attempt at a follow-up for my other story, The Pros & Cons of Door Knocking. I wasn't too sure whether I should post it or not because it's always hard to do a follow-up and Pros & Cons got great feedback and I wasn't sure how this would hold up next to it but decided to post anyway. [Please be kind!] And also I wanted to apologise in advance for my use of the name for my not so favorite gal, Amber Rose. For anyone named Amber Rose, Rose, or Amber I hope you know I had no intention of offending, I just basically had to choose a name and for some reason that one stuck. My close friend is named Rose [very nice person] and I've actually come across a couple of lovely Ambers in my lifetime so... you know. Anyway enough talk. Hope you enjoy the read!

**Extra! Extra! Read All About It!**

"They broke up!" Louise cried in shock, slamming the door of Paris' apartment.

"Who broke up?" asked Madeline, confused.

"Those hinges come off, you owe me a new door," Paris bit back, inspecting the damage of Louise's outburst.

"So...who broke up?" Madeline repeated.

Louise scoffed at her friend's ignorance. Wasn't it obvious on her face who she was referring to? "Sonny and Cher, Madeline."

"Hold on. Didn't Sonny die a while back?"

Louise groaned, frustrated. "Kill me now." She exhaled long and slow. "Tristan and Rory."

"Who told you they broke up?" asked Paris.

Louise dropped the latest issue of Scoop magazine down on the table.

_**Ladies magnet, Tristan Dugrey, seen leaving dinner late last week in the company of a mystery blonde. Hmm...wonder what his girlfriend has to say about all this?**_

_**In other Tinseltown news....**_

"Really Louise, Scoop magazine," Paris scoffed.

"I know. I said the same thing but look closely. They're not photoshopped."

Paris sat down and scrutinized the photos herself. She looked closer at one particular photo where Tristan had his hand on the small of the mystery girl's back as he guided her out of a swanky restaurant. It looked too personal for her liking. She didn't want to believe it but Tristan Dugrey might possibly be having a little something on the side.

"This is the last time I waste my money on trash!" Louise threw the magazine on the floor.

"Maybe she's a close cousin he hasn't seen in years," Madeline added, wanting to ease the dread that was threatening to smother them all. "I mean she does have blonde hair.... and he is allowed to have cousins."

"Firstly, I have blonde hair. Second, would you be half naked going to dinner with your cousin, uncle, distant relative?" blurted Paris rather harshly.

"I have that exact same dress." Louise glared at Paris. "Only mine looks better on me."

"I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to."

"Actually your hair is kind of a darker blonde. Some might even say a really light brown," interrupted Madeline, still in deep thought.

"Your point being, Madeline," Paris snapped, making the brunette recoil somewhat.

"There is no point." Louise sighed, quickly tiring of the conversation.

"Well why don't we just go there and find out. I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind the company," suggested Madeline. Paris and Louise looked at each other, almost embarrassed they didn't think of the idea first.

"I'm in." Louise couldn't help but grin.

"We're all in," added Paris.

****

No sign of recent tears or distress of any kind when Louise talked to Rory earlier before getting on the plane to L.A. Then a horrible thought occurred to Louise. What if Rory didn't know? Had no clue that her loving boyfriend was in reality a two-timing ass of a guy and that they would be responsible for giving Rory the heads up about how her low-life boyfriend was doing the dirty behind her back with some random two-bit skank. The wheels were turning in Louise's head. It was a little late to head back since they were literally outside Tristan's apartment having rang the doorbell and hearing footsteps walking towards the door.

"Oh my God!" Rory's face beamed as she opened the front door to reveal her three close friends.

"Surprise!" cried Louise.

"Hope you don't mind," added Madeline. All three girls looked happily on at their friend who was clearly excited by their surprise visit.

"Ofcourse not. Come in." Rory ushered them inside. "You guys want a drink?" They followed her to the spacious kitchen, Rory grabbing some glasses and setting them on the counter.

"You know you're lucky you caught me 'coz I was just about to head off to see Tristan."

At the mention of Tristan, their smiles faded, Louise biting the inside of her cheek, Madeline quickly averting Rory's gaze and making herself dizzy in the process, while Paris simply remained stoic.

"Oh, he's not here?" Louise asked, not at all surprised.

"I didn't mention it to you guys apparently." Rory shook her head. "He starts filming today. A commercial. If you ask me it's more like a movie. Full of drama and well basically like a movie except it only lasts five minutes."

"What's the commercial for?" Louise asked.

"A new designer fragrance, forgot which one actually," Rory admitted, sheepishly. Paris, Louise, and Madeline couldn't help but be interested. "Tristan didn't want to do it but I talked him into it. He's a little worried it will be something like half naked on the beach with the wind blowing in his hair and the waves crashing against rocks strategically placed. Wouldn't that be classic!" Rory giggled uncontrollably at the thought. "And that's why I have to go down there and see for myself. You guys are more than welcome. "

****

They arrived at the scene, the shoot already in progress. Filming was taking place in a bar of all places, extras and paid onlookers passing by. Rory had yet to alert Tristan that she was there and was actually glad he hadn't spotted her yet so she could watch him with ease. He was dressed casually in a charcoal grey shirt, untucked, with sleeves folded just as casually and comfortable looking jeans. His hair was in its usual disarray and he was on the back of a motorcycle when she dramatically rushed out of the bar dressed in a black striking number.

"I think I'll go find myself some coffee," Rory informed the others as she disappeared in search of her beverage.

"It's here." Paris stated out loud. Louise had also noticed and was already agitated.

"What's here?" asked Madeline.

"It."

"Oh." It was the blonde they had seen Tristan with in the magazine. Now it all made sense. They were working together. And everybody knows what happens when people work closely together. They watched as she latched onto Tristan, this time over-dramatically, straddling his bike when it was so obvious it wasn't the bike she wanted to straddle, pressing her chest securely against his back. Then they rode off. _End of take._

"I thought this was a fragrance commercial and not some ad for the inappropriately dressed. Although now that I've mentioned it I do catch a whiff of.... something," muttered Paris, with obvious distaste, as the so-called actress talked to Tristan.

"Did you see how she pasted herself onto him? I'm glad Rory didn't see that."

"Didn't see what?" Rory had returned with a cup of coffee, curiosity etched on her features.

"We were just talking about Tristan and that...thing," muttered Louise, the last part barely audible that Rory found herself edging a little closer to hear.

"Oh. You mean Amber Rose," Rory answered, once it registered who Louise was referring to. "She's an actress, I think. No, I'm sure of it."

"How very Amber Rose of her. Listen, Ror do you know anything more about...." Paris was finding it difficult to say the name twice.

"Amber Rose?" Rory finished for her. "Not much. Tristan said she was nice enough."

"I bet he did," added Louise, almost accusingly.

Rory was taken aback. Something was going on. They were all acting too strange for her liking. "What's going on?" she finally asked.

"How are you and Tristan?" Paris asked, appearing more calm.

"We're good. Why?"

Louise fumbled through her bag and brought out the magazine containing the pictures. "I came across this and..."

Rory looked at the photos of Tristan and evidently Amber Rose leaving dinner. Her eyes focused on a certain shot of Tristan walking closely behind Amber Rose. His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her. It struck Rory as a little too friendly on her boyfriend's part if she was honest, but maybe it was the angle of the shot.

"That's why you're all here?" she asked, timidly. She handed the magazine back to Louise. "You think Tristan and Amber Rose..." Rory couldn't finish the sentence.

"We don't know that," replied Paris. "I mean as hideous as she is...."

"And she is that," interrupted Louise. Paris rolled her eyes not too happy with the interruption but Louise continued anyway. "She's willing." Louise pointed to another photo of the blonde eyeing Tristan like meat on bone. "...and sometimes that's all it takes. Even the hideous get guys like Tristan. Plus they're spending a lot of time together."

Rory didn't know what to say. She hadn't noticed a change in Tristan but she couldn't ignore the photo, taking the magazine from Louise's hand and having another look. Tristan's hand on Amber Rose's back almost looked protective in the way he was touching her. It made Rory's skin crawl. She didn't know how to broach the subject with Tristan especially since he was busy. Busy with her as they continued to film. She watched as Amber Rose whispered something into Tristan's ear and giggled.

****

"Oh look, here it comes," muttered Paris as Amber Rose headed their way. Tristan and the director were busy analysing the film that had just been shot.

"It doesn't look good that the four of you are standing there doing nothing." She gave Rory a look, then glanced down at the cup of coffee Rory was holding. "And I could do with some coffee."

The four couldn't believe her gall but before any of them could speak, her wiry assistant came bumbling over along with two other people to evidently assist Ms. Rose to wherever it was Ms. Rose was going.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" demanded Paris.

"Apparently she's Amber Rose." Rory was still at a loss for words for how rude this person was. "A stupid five minute commercial and she thinks she's Oscar worthy." Rory breathed evenly. She balled the magazine into her hand, unable to look at it again. She didn't know if Tristan was guilty but she did know she couldn't stand this person and the fact that Tristan was working with her. "How can he stand working with her?" Rory voiced her thoughts, irritated.

"To Tristan and everyone else with pants she's sweet and demure. Believe me I know girls like that. They perfect it well." answered Louise matter of factly.

"Still he has to see past that. I know he does," insisted Rory.

"They have to work together and in the end it's a job." Paris was trying to put everything on the table. "And they need to get it done."

****

"I didn't know you were here." Tristan crept up behind Rory, his arms wrapping around her. "I missed you," he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Tristan. Oh there you are. I was wondering what was keeping you." It was Amber Rose. Rory couldn't remember ever hating anyone. _Ever_. Apparently today was her lucky day. Tristan had turned when his name had been called and missed the look Rory gave as Amber Rose smiled sweetly at Tristan.

"Duty calls." Tristan gave Rory a quick kiss before heading back to work. Rory, Paris, Louise, and Madeline watched as the director continued to film. Tristan and Amber were now sitting close to one another, their hands clasped. Rory's stomach lurched. She knew this was Tristan's job and he'd kissed other girls before but those other girls were there to work. This girl was here to swallow him whole. Still Rory refused to make a scene, making herself watch, as hard as it was.

Amber Rose smiled seductively at Tristan before leaning in for the kill. Rory tensed, her hand gripping onto the closest thing which unfortunately for her was an assistant, multi-tasking to say the least, as she carried a small tray of drinks in one hand and a small stack of manuscripts in the other. The loud thump of manila folders meeting the linoleum floor was enough for Rory to realise what she had done. Fortunately she was saved from further embarrassment as the assistant was able to catch herself, salvaging the tray with drinks.

"Great going, Ror," muttered Paris. "Although I have to hand it to you, I would have done the same thing."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Paris." Rory apologised profusely to the poor assistant and helped as they retrieved loose leafs of paper from the floor. She felt the heat of the light as the lighting technician inadvertantly, in the commotion, turned, bringing the light with him and illuminating Rory further. She squinted in the brightness, her face beet.

"Mary, are you alright?" She heard Tristan's voice in the background. Rory blushed deeper knowing the focus was definitely on her.

"I'm fine, sorry. Just a little clumsy." She stood from her crouching position once the mess was rectified and nodded her head that she was okay. Everyone seemed to believe her as they prepared to continue with filming.

Amber Rose was leaning in towards Tristan again. The feeling of dread was threatening to consume Rory. She bit her lip from screaming out and again grabbed the nearest thing to her. Louise yelled an obscenity, clutching her upper arm in pain.

"Okay, cut!" The director, clearly annoyed, opted to take five. Rory looked over to where Tristan was watching her intently, worry creeping over his face. She couldn't look at him but out of the corner of her eye realised he was heading her way.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fine."

"Hey, look at me." He tilted her chin upwards, brushing her cheek softly with his thumb. "Is this bothering you?"

"Ofcourse not," she lied.

"Then what is it?" Tristan pulled her into his arms. "And don't tell me nothing."

Rory sighed not really wanting to have this conversation with him. "It's nothing."

"Mary, if you want everyone to know what we were up to last night and early this morning you better come clean." Tristan smirked at the shock on Rory's face, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would. If that's what it takes for you to talk to me." She hated it when he played hardball. After minutes of stubborn silence and infuriating glances at her boyfriend, it all came rushing out.

"She's vile, Tristan!" Rory couldn't seem to stop her mouth from shutting up now. "I know this is what you do. I know that. And it has never bothered me before but that person is ..."

"Vile?" Tristan finished for her, a rather amused smile on his lips. "You do know that this..." Tristan made a point to look around him. "This was your idea. I didn't want to do this."

"I know. And it was supposed to be in good fun. I thought you could do a cheesy five minute commercial and I could laugh at your attempt at a cheesy five minute commercial."

"See this is what happens when you try and ridicule me." He noticed the way she was avoiding his gaze and he didn't like it. "Hey, talk to me."

Rory exhaled slowly. She had to discuss this with him sooner or later even though later was definitely the better option. She handed him the balled up magazine. Tristan stared at it, confused.

"Since when do you read..." Tristan eyed the top of the cover. "Scoop? Didn't even know there was a Scoop." Rory took the magazine, flipping the pages till she found the incriminating pictures and handed it back to Tristan. She watched as Tristan scanned the images of himself and Amber.

"Rory..." he started. Rory's heart was pounding. He sounded apologetic. She couldn't do this.

"Are you.... with her?" she managed to choke out.

"What? No!" Tristan couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't even remember when these were taken. He'd been so busy lately signing and meeting up with people for this stupid commercial. He read the text beneath the pictures. Three weeks ago? Then it dawned on him.

He clasped her shoulders gently making sure they had eye contact, as he explained. "I met up with Amber Rose and her rep and John Boy and Pete, and other people I can't even name. I didn't ask you because I knew you'd be bored. Hell, I was bored. Everyone just wanted to go over the technical part of the project and I figured since nobody else was bringing their significant other, I probably shouldn't. He tilted his head in question. "Did I make a mistake?" There was such a long pause, Tristan was worried she didn't believe him.

"I believe you," came her quiet voice, relief clearly on Tristan's face. He could manage a smile now.

"On top of that the food wasn't even all that good. You would have _hated_ me for bringing you."

Rory giggled, then smiled up at him, teasingly. "Did you just say significant other?"

"Remember what happens when you ridicule me?" he warned, lightheartedly, pointing a finger in her direction. Rory smiled again then sighed, uncertainty making its way back. "What?" he asked. Tristan ran his hands up and down her arms, reassuringly.

"It's just that... you mention all these people but I only see the two of you in the photos."

He shook his head. God he hated paparazzi. "I know how it looks but the others were walking behind us, I swear. And the papparazzi literally jumped on us. Amber Rose was a little intimidated and she's new to this and was scared so I tried shielding her from it. I remember how it was for me in the beginning. I just felt I had to let her know she was going to be fine."

"_She_ was _scared_." Rory found that incredibly hard to believe.

"She said she was," Tristan replied, with a shrug. He tugged her towards him and rested his chin on her head.

"Amber Rose is harmless, Ror. Once you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her. Just the name Amber Rose is enough. I'm Amber Rosed as it is." Rory narrowed her eyes at the sudden gleam in Tristan's. "What?"

"I like it when you're jealous." Rory swiped at his arm as he grinned even more. "In my opinion you don't get jealous enough....even though there's nothing to be jealous about," he quickly assured.

"I don't want your opinion. And I'm not jealous." Rory folded her arms to her chest, defiantly.

"Okay, not jealous." He was still smirking as he pried her arms open and drew her to him. He raised a questioning brow. "Tell me if I should do this or not"

Rory sighed again. She couldn't not make him do this. Everyone was counting on him and she was the reason he was even doing this in the first place. How ironic or maybe moronic, on her part.

"Ofcourse you should."

"You know I'll back out if you want me to." Rory closed her eyes letting him wrap his arms around her tighter.

"No, it wouldn't be fair. Everybody's worked so hard to get this up and running and... I just need to get over it, that's all." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" Rory nodded, giving him an encouraging push towards the set so he could do his job. Tristan gave her a kiss before doing just that.

The director cued for everyone to take their places and Rory once again had to watch. She felt her friends surround her now in support. The thought of leaving crossed her mind but she knew in doing so it would only prove to Tristan how much it affected her and that alone would be enough to make him pull out of the project altogether. She stayed.

"Okay, Amber Rose. From where we left off," guided the director.

Rory stood as if her feet weighed a tonne and her heart weighed even heavier. She watched as Amber leaned in towards Tristan, his space becoming increasingly non-existent as she threatened to suck the life from his mouth. Rory closed her eyes tightly as she clutched onto Paris' arm for support.

"Okay, cut!" Rory opened her eyes, unsure what the reason for this interruption was. Maybe her strength for telepathy was stronger than she realised.

"Can I have a word?" It was Tristan. Rory scrunched her brows as she saw Tristan approach the director and lead him away from set and into the far corner of the room. She saw him look towards her, words being exchanged between the two men, which heightened Rory's curiosity. The director rubbed his chin with his hand and Tristan continued to talk. They talked for a lengthy period before it seemed they had come to an agreement. Rory tried to make eye contact with Tristan. What was going on? She didn't have to wait long as he found her with his eyes, a beaming smile on his face. A beaming, mischievous smile to be exact. Rory bit her lip nervously. She knew that smile and she knew Tristan. She knew this couldn't be good.

****

"Run this by us again," asked Louise, delighted.

"Yes, Tristan. Please run this by me again and tell me I'm deaf," insisted Rory.

"I spoke with John Boy and..."

"Okay, hold on. You keep saying John Boy," interrupted Rory.

"That's his name. What else should I call him?"

"I thought you were kidding!"

"Nope. His mom was an avid fan of The Waltons and hence the name."

"That's a form of child abuse," Rory replied, mortified.

"He's obviously over it, Rory," piped in Paris.

"Okay so... I can't even say his name without cringing," cried Rory.

"John Boy, Mary. His name is John Boy." Tristan smirked as Rory rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, John Boy has agreed with my suggestion that for the cheesy five minute commercial that you unfortunately talked me into..." Tristan looked pointedly at her. "That we should add another female into the mix. The cologne..."

"You mean fragrance," interrupted Madeline.

"No, cologne. Aftershave if you will." Tristan only continued after he was satisfied they were all on the same page. "It's called Alpha Male." Tristan had to smirk at this. "And what alpha male would surround himself with only one woman." Rory groaned at the absurdity of it all. "And so Mary that's where you come in."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"You've said that already. And it's the only way John Boy has agreed. So to put an end to Amber Rose's evil plot to seduce me you need to seduce me first and show her how much you want me."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Mary, you wanted cheese. And this by far is the cheesiest thing I've ever done."

"Hold on. I thought the cologne was referring to an alpha male," chimed in Louise.

"And?" replied Tristan.

"Well with Rory being all gung-ho and sexually aggressive, wouldn't that imply alpha female." Rory gasped at the insinuation.

"It would imply that in the presence of an alpha male and his scent of alpha maledom, women go crazy with want and are ready to claw at each other to get to the prize, which without a doubt is myself." Tristan chuckled heartily as groans were heard all round with no attempt at suppressing them.

Rory glanced at Tristan as he held his hand out to her. "Are you in or out?" She glanced at her friends who seemed strangely excited for her to do it. She groaned. How could she not do it? But the thought alone was mortifying.

"Amber Rose would love it if you didn't," nudged Louise. That was all it took.

"Okay, I'm in."

****

Rory was nervous. She had been in this position before. How could she forget. That's how she and Tristan started dating but this time was different. Instead of sexy poses she had to act and be sexy and seduce him all the while battling Amber Rose for his attention. God she hated Amber Rose. If she wasn't so hideous Rory would be on the other side of the camera.

Rory breathed in deeply. Her part in this epic, as it was turning out to be, was to battle Amber Rose for Tristan's affections. That couldn't be too hard. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she made her way out onto the set. She did look the part of seductress, her long hair falling onto her shoulders and back in waves. Her make-up, although not overly done, was smoky eyes and lips invitingly red. Her above the knee, strapless white dress did wonders for her figure, accentuating and enhancing just enough so that she wasn't too uncomfortable. As she stood and waited she noticed Amber Rose dressed in an identical dress, only hers was black, and the owner was wearing a scowl.

Tristan noticed her the minute she made her way onto the set. His pulse had quickened and he could feel his heart pounding. Her hair was loose and cascading down her back in full waves just the way he liked it. Her make up was more than she normally wore but enhanced those eyes he loved to stare at and when she bit her red lips he almost groaned. He exhaled slowly, his eyes running the length of her legs, from her slender ankles to just above her knees where that unnecessary white dress covered everything else. Rory felt goosebumps on her arms and shoulders, a tingling on her skin as she met his eyes. He wasn't smiling.

"Okay. We've all been briefed about the changes. I like these changes. I think it's what we're looking for," shouted John Boy, then nodded at the three of them who now took their places, Rory sitting at the bar, Amber Rose at a table in the centre of the room, and Tristan just outside the door of the bar, ready to enter. A bartender, and a few other extras seated at other tables added to the scene.

"Action!"

_[Script]_

_A lone man enters the bar. He surveys the room. His face doesn't give anything away. All eyes are drawn to him. They all know he's not from around here. He makes his way to the bar . He's thirsty from the heat and orders a drink. _

Rory couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She watched as Tristan did his part, rather well, she thought to herself. She bit her lip to keep from smiling at him as he leaned oh so casually against the bar as he ordered himself a drink. He's really good at this. And he _looks really good_. Her body was still tingling from the novelty of it all. She's doing a commercial! Albeit a cheesy five minute commercial for a cologne, but it was definitely out of the norm. She caught Tristan's eye and he winked at her so only she could see. The tingles returned, though really they never left, the sensation running down Rory's arms and shoulders, and she had to breathe in deep to control the feeling.

_[Script]_

_Bartender refills the drink of the woman in white sitting at the bar. The woman questions him. She didn't order another drink. The bartender looks towards the stranger at the other end of the bar. The stranger approaches woman in white._

"I hope they won't make Rory drink that tequila. We all know she doesn't really drink," noted Madeline, worried. The three were looking on, completely enthralled now, as Tristan leaned in closer to Rory.

"It's called water spiked with a little lime. Don't worry, I did my homework. The bartender was very obliging when I cornered him earlier," informed Louise, with a smile. Paris rolled her eyes while Madeline stood, in awe of her friend.

_[Script]_

_Woman in black gets up and sashays towards the two at the bar. She stands in between the two, turning her back on woman in white._

As soon as Amber Rose turned her back on Rory she took the initiative by placing her hands possessively on Tristan's chest before running her finger down his jaw, stopping at his mouth.

Rory was silently seething. Amber Rose was only supposed to stand in between Tristan and herself, not touch him the way she was. She wondered why the director hadn't called her on it. She could see Tristan was a little surprised but didn't let on too much. Obviously he was used to other actors putting there two cents in here and there.

_[Script]_

_Woman in black takes stranger's hand and leads him away._

Rory was still furious. She hated the fact that Amber Rose got to hold Tristan's hand and take him away. It wasn't right on any level and when Amber Rose looked back at Rory with a triumphant grin on her face Rory wasn't having any of it. If Amber Rose was going to ad lib and get away with it then so would she.

_[Script]_

_Woman in black leads stranger to the centre of the room and they cling to each other and dance._

Rory knew what was supposed to happen next but decided to deviate from the plot, determined that the only thing that would be clinging to Tristan would be her hand as she purposely clutched his arm before Amber Rose could lead him further away. She saw Tristan's brow furrow for a second. Rory's grasp on his upper arm moved upwards to the nape of his neck, bringing his face down towards hers. Before anyone knew it, Rory had acted on instinct and was kissing Tristan, her tiny hand now at the back of his head, bringing him as close as she possibly could.

"Okay, that was not meant to happen!" shrieked an irate Amber Rose. John Boy had yet to say anything, his hand scratching at his chin, clearly deep in thought. Paris, Louise, and Madeline were very shocked at Rory's behavior, but also equally proud. Tristan, in the meantime, was clearly reaping the benefits of being manhandled by his jealous girlfriend as she continued to take charge with her mouth, their kiss escalating further.

"Can someone stop this now!" Amber Rose had had enough hurling a few obscenities to anyone who would listen. She gave the director a vicious stare before John Boy decided to take charge.

"Okay cut!"

"Finally!" .

Rory broke the kiss much to Tristan's disdain, who was still trying to prolong contact by brushing kisses on Rory's bare shoulder and neck.

"If anyone's supposed to be kissing, it should be me and Tristan, as we dance. Not her. She's supposed to be sipping lime water at the bar way yonder."

"Did she just say 'way yonder'" whispered Rory, disbelievingly.

"I believe she did," answered Tristan, finding the whole situation ridiculously amusing. He leaned down then whispered into her ear, "Who knew my girl was a vixen." Tristan eyed her up and down, appreciatively. "You better be careful tonight."

Rory blushed knowing what trouble she was in when they got home. She also couldn't believe her actions and all the while in front of so many people but realised as she watched Amber Rose continue to whine that she would do it all over again if she had to.

"Alright everyone." John Boy held his hands up to get things back in order. "Let's skip the dance between Tristan and Amber Rose and-"

"What! Why?" demanded the blonde.

"Oh she's a keeper isn't she," muttered Paris as the other two giggled at the display before them.

"The scene isn't necessary and it won't make much difference in the end. Now let's take it from where Tristan's at the bar and..... "

The afternoon shoot continued with a little more grumbling from Amber Rose before she finally gave up, and for the remainder of the shoot, everyone followed the script by the book. It was late when John Boy decided he was happy with the end product and allowed everyone to go home.

****

"C'mere Mary." Tristan was already in bed waiting for her. Rory tried her best to ignore him knowing he was probably already naked under the sheets. She, on the other hand, was dressed in a pair of baby blue pyjama pants and a white tank top.

"I don't know why you've bothered with clothes. You don't need them." Rory could only roll her eyes at his confidence.

"We can't tonight. I told you that."

"Why the hell not!" Rory shook her head. She wasn't about to have sex with her very persistent boyfriend while her three friends were in the next bedroom.

"You know why," she almost hissed.

Tristan groaned loudly, not caring who heard. "Why are they here anyway?"

"They're guests, Tristan. I can't make them stay at a hotel if they don't want to."

"Dammit Ror, I'm horny!" Rory had to bite her lip from laughing. "And this is your fault, you know that. You tease me all day being all aggressive and then when it's crunch time you turn me down." He sighed. "You're a tease, Mare."

"Crunch time? Really Tristan!" She couldn't help but smile now as he sulked in their bed, turning away from him so he couldn't see how amused she was. "You're being overly dramatic by the way."

"Dramatic? I'm too horny to be dramatic." Tristan got out of bed and sneaked up behind Rory who gasped when she felt his mouth on her neck. C'mon Mary."

"I said not tonight, Tristan. And I mean it."

****

"One guess what they'll be doing," said Louise. "Actually I'll rephrase. What they'll be doing all night and probably early morning."

"I told you we should have booked a hotel," scathed Paris to Louise. "If I hear oh God, oh Tristan, I will murder you in your sleep!"

"I wish I was having sex right now," complained Louise before Paris whacked her with a pillow. "What? I'm only being honest."

"Well be honest somewhere else. I'm going to try and sleep before they start."

_Three hours after Paris' slumber....._

"Are you still awake?" Paris asked Louise. She looked over Louise's shoulder to see Madeline sound asleep. Then she heard it. It sounded like...

"Yes, it's creaking. It's been creaking for hours now and I don't believe it will stop any time soon."

"Why did I have to wake up?" Paris complained, then sighed. "I know this being Tristan's place I shouldn't be surprised but this apartment is oversexed!"

"I wish I was having sex right now," Louise chimed again.

"Oh God!" Paris cried, sending her pillow flying at Louise. Then out of nowhere Louise started to laugh making Paris believe she'd lost her mind.

"Speaking of oh God, I have five oh God's and seven oh Tristan's." Louise only laughed harder at Paris' expression. "Or was that four oh God's and eight oh Tristan's. I think I've lost count but either way Tristan's ahead."

"Well that should do wonders for his ego," muttered Paris, sarcastically, before looking over at Madeline again, still dead to the world. "For once in my life, I envy her."

****

"You happy with it?" he asked as they sat down on the couch in the living room in Stars Hollow where they were spending the next few nights to celebrate Lorelei's upcoming birthday. Rory smiled in approval of their first ever commercial together. It had been a few months since the whole ordeal with Amber Rose and she had to admit it hadn't turned out that bad. Tristan was now the face of a cologne and she had been a part of it.

"I'm quite disappointed, I have to say."

"What? I thought you liked it?"

"I do. I'm disappointed because it's lacking in the cheesiness factor. Remember, that's the reason I wanted you to do this in the first place." Rory giggled as Tristan scoffed.

"Mary, nothing I take part in will be cheesy. Ever."

"Oh so you say," Rory teased, although she had to agree on that one.

"You heard from Paris and the girls?" he asked, toying with a strand of her hair.

Rory groaned. "Yes, I have."

"What?"

Rory blushed crimson. "Oh you know. They still go on about it, especially Paris. She says she's traumatised for life." Tristan chuckled, not at all embarrassed about their sex life.

"I was pretty impressive that night."

"Aren't you just one to gloat." Rory secretly had to agree though, again. She looked over at him when he remained unusually quiet. "Oh no you don't!" She knew exactly what was going on in that mind of his. He had an incredibly satisfied smirk on his face and that look in his eye could only mean trouble.

"Come on Mare. I just watched our commercial together and I had flashbacks of that night and..."

"We can't!"

"Reason?"

"My mother and Luke, Tristan!"

"I'm sure your mom knows of an inn they can stay at for one night," suggested Tristan, an irresistibly cheeky grin on his face. "Mary?"

"I said not tonight, Tristan. And I mean it!"

_The End_

Thanks for reading! Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
